You make me smile
by mjg43
Summary: When Thranduil tells Tauriel it's all her fault that the Dwarves escaped, she is really upset. Will Legolas be able to make her smile again? (One-shot, Complete!)


**Hi everyone, I was bored so I decided to write a one-shot about Legolas and Tauriel. No romance, just a very good friendship. I didn't know what to write for my other story 'shadows and love' so I decided to write a simple one shot. Enjoy, reviews are Always appreciated :) O, and one thing. Sorry if you see any mistakes, English is not my first language (I'm Dutch)**

"Tauriel!" Surprised Tauriel turned around. "My lord," she said confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Thranduil said angrily. "Something is terribly wrong."

"May I ask what?" Tauriel had no idea what he was talking about.

"The Dwarves," Thranduil responded. "I thought you would check on them." "I did, my lord," Tauriel said, still not understanding what he meant. "They are still in their cell, aren't they? I gave them food a few hours ago. And a few hours ago nothing was wrong with them, except they didn't want to eat anything and they were angry."

"Still in their cell?" Tauriel could see the Elven king almost exploded. "Come with me," he tried not to shout to her. Together they walked towards the dungeons.

Tauriel sighed. She had no idea what was wrong with him. Perhaps he was in a bad mood, like he very often was. She decided to follow him towards the dungeons.

After a while, when they arrived, Tauriel saw what was wrong. The Dwarves had been put in separate dungeons, but now they were all empty. They were all empty.

"So," Thranduil looked at her. "How are you going to explain this?"

Tauriel didn't dare to look at him. How could they have escaped? She was sure she had locked their doors before leaving. "I-I don't know, my lord," she stuttered.

"Ada," a voice said. Tauriel turned around and started walking towards Legolas. "No, Tauriel," Thranduil said. "I want you to stay her."

"Ada, what's wrong?" Legolas asked confused. "What do you think?" Thranduil asked furiously and pointed at the empty cells. "I thought that stupid elf here would check on those stupid Dwarves!"

Legolas looked at Tauriel. "I'm sure it wasn't her fault," he said. "It is all her fault!" Thranduil shouted. "Don't you understand that?"

"My lord, I'm sorry," Tauriel said softly. "But I couldn't help it. I really have no idea how they escaped."

"I thought I trusted you, Tauriel," Thranduil said and turned around. "But my lord," Tauriel said. "No," Thranduil said and walked away. "I don't want to see you or talk to you again." And with that he left the dungeons.

Tauriel felt sad. Really sad. she wanted to cry and felt tears coming, but refused to let them fall. She looked at Legolas' blue eyes. "Tauriel, are you alright?" Legolas came closer to her. He carefully pulled an arm around her. She nodded. "I'm fine, Legolas," she responded. "Don't worry about it. I'll just go to your father and explain everything to him."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked. "He's in a bad mood. I can come with you if you want."

But Tauriel shook her head. "No thank you," she said and started walking away. "I think I have to explain this to him alone."

"It wasn't your fault, was it?"

Tauriel stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, Legolas," she responded. "But I think it is my fault." And then she left.

Legolas knew she had to do this alone, but he didn't want to let her go alone. So he decided to follow her quietly.

Later she arrived at Thranduil's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard the king saying. He still sounded angry. Tauriel took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Yes, he was definitely angry.

"My lord," Tauriel said. "I want to apologize." "For what?" Thranduil asked as he turned around. "For the Dwarves' escape," she responded.

Thranduil sighed. "Tauriel," he started. It was silence for a moment. "Really, I didn't expect this from you. You're Captain of the Guard, but to be honest, I think it would be wise to choose someone else for that."

"No!" Tauriel said in shock. "Please, you can't mean that. I have been Captain of the Guard for so long time."

"Tauriel!" Thranduil said. "I've already made my decision. There will be another Captain of the Guard next week."

Legolas heard their argument while he was listening at the door. This was really bad so he decided to walk in. "Ada," Legolas said and walked into his father's room.

"Have you never heard of knocking on a door before entering?" Thranduil said angrily.

"I'm sorry, ada," Legolas apologized. "But my lord…," Tauriel said. "Stop complaining," Thranduil said furiously.

"It wasn't my fault," she said desperately. "Go away!" Thranduil said.

"Ada," Legolas said. "I know it wasn't Tauriel's fault." "Legolas, go away," Thranduil said. "This is none of your business."

"It is," Legolas said. "Please, don't send her away."

"I really checked if their doors were locked," Tauriel protested.

"Leave!" Thranduil shouted. Legolas froze. His father was really angry right now. "Tauriel," he started. "I think it's better you leave now."

Tauriel didn't move. "Go away!" Thranduil shouted. It was silence for a moment. "I think you are right, my lord," she said. "I don't think I'm good enough to be a Captain of the Guard." And then she left.

"Ada!" Legolas said in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"I only asked her one easy thing, to check on the Dwarves," Thranduil said. "And what happened, she lets them free."

"She didn't let them free!" Legolas protested. "Why do you think so?" Thranduil asked. "You know how much she has been looking at that young Dwarf."

Legolas stared at his father. Could he be right? Was it true that Tauriel let the Dwarves escape only to save Kíli? No, he didn't want to think of it. He walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you think?"

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, you know I don't want you and Tauriel to be together."

"Is that why you sent her away?" Legolas almost exploded. "Is that why you choose another Captain? I can't believe it!"

"Legolas, listen to me," Thranduil said. "No, I'm no longer listening to you," Legolas said and walked away.

Where could Tauriel be? Her room? Probably not. Outside? Perhaps. Legolas ran outside. He started running into the forest. He had known Tauriel for a long time now, and every time when she was upset she would go to the forest.

Legolas arrived at the forest. "Tauriel?" he called. No response. "Tauriel?" he called again. Again no response.

"Where are you?" he called. "I know you're here. I'm sure my father didn't mean it like this." Still no response. "Please, I'm worried about you."

"Where are you?"

"Here," a small voice whispered. Legolas looked up and he could see Tauriel sitting in a tree. Legolas smiled as he saw her and climbed up in the tree and sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" Tauriel snapped. "Look, I'm really sorry for what my father did," Legolas said. "It's not you who has to be sorry for that," she said.

"It's just…," Legolas said. "I'm just worried about you. I know it wasn't your fault."

Tauriel sighed, tears on her face now. "My father thought you let them escape because you love Kíli."

Tauriel looked at him in shock. How did he know that? "Is that true?" Legolas asked. She shook her head. "No, it's not," she said. "Really, you have to believe me."

"Don't worry, I believe you," Legolas said as he pulled an arm around her. Tauriel leant against him. "And why shouldn't I believe you, you're my friend."

It was silence again. "Come on, don't be so sad," Legolas said. "If you want I can go and talk to my father. I think he will listen to me. And perhaps he will believe me if I tell him that it wasn't your fault.

Tauriel said nothing but looked at the ground. "Hey, come on, don't be sad," Legolas said. The only thing he wanted was cheering her up.

"I have no reason to be happy," was the only thing she said. "I'm no Captain of the Guard anymore."

"I'm sure he didn't mean that," Legolas said. "Of course he meant it!" Tauriel said. Carefully she climbed down the tree.

"Where are you going?"

"The training field," Tauriel said but didn't turn around. "No, you don't!" Legolas said. "Why not?" Tauriel asked. "You're still sad," Legolas said. "And I won't rest until I see you smile!"

Tauriel sighed. "I always get happy of fighting," she said. "First I want to see you smile," Legolas said. Tauriel tried to, but she couldn't. "Come on," Legolas said. "I'm sure you can do better than that."

"No, I can't!" Tauriel said and tried to go away. "And why do you want to see me smile?" Legolas grinned. "I just love your smile. And by the way, smiling is good."

Then he started to tickle her. "No, please!" Tauriel said as she fell down on the soft ground. "Please, Las, don't! I don't like it, please stop!"

And Legolas stopped. "You see, it's not difficult to smile," he said. "I'm sure you feel better now." Tauriel sighed. It was true, she felt better now. But still…

Tauriel wrapped her arms around Legolas. "Thank you, Legolas," she said. "For what?" Legolas asked.

"For making me smile."

**Yes, I know, Thranduil was a little weird. But I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
